Simple Kiss
by Gingerbread Owl
Summary: Shuichi walks in on Yuki and Tohma 'doing things' and Ryuichi decides that he needs cheering up. The problem is, Shuichi needs just a little more than friendly affection but he really shouldn't think about his idol in that way. Should he?


I wasn't actually all that sure where I was going with this. I was inspired byLances' fic 'Sparkling' to start writing it and then it just… ran away with itself… anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Gravitation, nor any of the characters (although I would _love_ to own Ryuichi…)

* * *

**SIMPLE KISS**

It was a simple kiss. That was all. Short and sweet and chaste, nothing more. But somehow it had made Shuichi's vision go hazy and his breath catch in his chest. It had only been a simple expression of friendly affection but, as it tingled on his lips, Shuichi felt as though in someway it had perhaps been intended to convey much more.

Ryuichi was smiling at him, sweet and yet unbelievably sexy. How was it that even someone as innocent and childlike as Ryu-chan only had to look serious for a split second and manage to look as sexy as hell? Shuichi pouted. It wasn't fair; Ryuichi should never be looked at with eyes clouded with desire. He was too pure, too _clean _for such thoughts to be entertained about him. Shuichi sighed.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi glanced at his idol, a demigod in leather trousers and a white poet's shirt. Why did he have to wear such provocative clothing when he went on stage?

Shuichi had been crying because Yuki had thrown him out again after he had thrown tantrum upon discovering Tohma and Yuki wearing very little and kissing as though there was no tomorrow.

"He needed somebody," Yuki had said by way of explanation. But Shuichi screamed at him, feeling low and cheap and used. _Was that all a kiss meant to him?_ And Yuki had closed up, his eyes had that shuttered look and his face went cold. He shrugged and said, "Sometimes. Now get out." And Shuichi had obeyed, with little idea of whether he would return.

And so Ryuichi had found him, backstage at the Nittle Grasper concert after the final encore, alone, crying in a corner. He had insisted that Shuichi stay the night at his apartment and then when they had got there, he had given him Kumagoro and cuddled him and… kissed him "better"… only now Shuichi felt even worse because he was thinking thoughts that he shouldn't be.

"Shuichi is sad?"

"No, Sakuma-san, I'm fine! I'm just… tired, that's all."

Lies. Pathetic lies. Any fool could see right through them, and Ryuichi, despite appearances, was not stupid.

"Shuichi is sad," He insisted, "Kumagoro can see him sigh and sees that he doesn't want to look at Ryuichi. Did Ryuichi do something wrong?"

Shuichi wanted to kick himself. Now he had upset Ryuichi and all because he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter.

"Sakuma san?"

"Shuichi?"

"I have this friend and this friend likes another friend but the friend he likes can't return his feelings and my friend feels guilty about thinking thoughts about hi-them because he doesn't think that his friend would like the idea of his friend thinking about him that way."

Ryuichi's face screwed up in the effort of trying to work out what Shuichi was trying to say.

"This friend of yours is a boy, ne?"

Shuichi nodded, flushing slightly.

"And his friend is also a boy?"

"H… hai" He couldn't look Ryuichi in the eyes. The floor. Look at the floor…

"What makes Shuichi's friend think that his friend doesn't like him back?"

Shuichi couldn't answer. He wished he hadn't said anything, Ryuichi's voice had changed; it was now much less cute and very much sexier._ Like his singing voice, when he puts his whole heart and soul into something… _Shuichi tried not to shiver when Ryuichi spoke again.

"Shuichi? Why do you think that your friend doesn't like you back?"

"Like m-?" Oh, crap.

Shuichi's eyes shot up to meet Ryuichi's. Violet hit blue and he tried to suppress a shiver.

"Ah, um… S-Sakuma-san?"

Ryuichi was close. So close, too close. Then his mouth descended on Shuichi's and that kiss was anything but short and sweet and chaste.

He tasted of rum and coca cola. Ryuichi's mouth was soft and his kisses made Shuichi tremble. Shuichi's own mouth, already part-open when Ryuichi first began his invasion found that any form of protest was impossible and his mind decided that any form of objection was not required. It was breathtaking and it was amazing and it was Ryuichi. Shuichi's head was spinning. At first he hadn't known how to react. Frozen with shock he had simply sat there, staring wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Then, as realisation slowly sank in ,that Ryuichi was kissing him and that it was definitely no saint's kiss, he had started to respond.

When Ryuichi eventually pulled back Shuichi remembered that in order to stay alive he needed to breathe and he did so, gasping slightly, feeling guiltily aroused. He hoped that his face didn't betray him and reveal his extreme disappointment that Ryuichi hadn't taken it further_. Where had thought come from?_ Shuichi tried to shake it away but it stubbornly refused to budge, as did the discomfort in his trousers. He would never have believed that Ryuichi was capable of provoking such… interesting feelings.

He glanced up at Ryuichi who was looking back at him with unsuccessfully disguised desire, eyes hazy and half-lidded. He was flushed and judging from the look in his eyes, every bit as aroused as Shuichi.

"Shuichi feels better?" his voice was huskier than normal and oh, so much sexier. Shuichi didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Yes."

Ryuichi gave half a smile and then suddenly looked slightly disappointed. Shuichi felt puzzled and studied the vocalist's face to better understand this sudden change of mood. A few seconds later he caught on quickly and sighed again. Blue eyes lit up once more.

"Shuichi is lying. Ryuichi will make him feel much better."

And it began again. Shuichi sighed into Ryuichi's mouth and a soft moan answered him. That sound alone was enough to make Shuichi's mind shut down but combined with Ryuichi's mouth now trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking, leaving bruises in his wake, Shuichi felt as though he was about to lose his senses completely. Then Ryuichi gently bit his earlobe and sparks shot right through his body, magnifying the sensation.

"Ah! S-Sakuma-san!"

"Ryuichi…" came the breathy correction.

"Ry-ah!" Shuichi tried and failed to obey as his earlobe was assaulted once more.

"Shuichi, call me by my name."

"Ryu-Ryuichi…" Shuichi couldn't disobey that voice. He groaned as Ryuichi kissed him again, fingers administering light touches all over his body. He gasped and moaned again as gentle hands brushed his groin, he clutched at the shirt above him, trying to tear it off. Damned clothing, getting in the way…

Ryuichi noticed his frustration and pulling back for a minute, sat up so that he was straddling the boy below him and with a seductive smile, slowly and teasingly removed the shirt for him. Shuichi watched with growing frustration at how long it was taking to remove a single item of clothing. When it was finally off, unable to bear the loss of pleasurable contact, Shuichi reached up and pulled Ryuichi back down and into the kiss.

Since his mind was now only registering pleasure waves, Shuichi let his body take over and began kissing down Ryuichi's neck, down his chest until he found was he was looking for. He licked the nipple with a warm, wet tongue and Ryuichi gasped. Shuichi grinned and flipped him so that he was now the one straddling him. Before the star could protest Shuichi licked him again and all thoughts of resistance melted away. Shuichi enjoyed being in control and he made the most of it, kissing and licking his way down Ryuichi's body pausing when he came to an obstacle. But what- ah, waistline, leather trousers. He glanced up, violet eyes glinting up at blue which flashed back, daring him to go further.

Shuichi rose to the challenge, slowly undoing Ryuichi's trousers, enjoying the way he made his idol gasp as he lightly brushed is fingers across the straining fabric. Yuki never let him dominate like this, Yuki-

_Yuki… _

Shuichi hesitated and Ryuichi sat up slowly.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?"

"I… I can't… I'm sorry."

He didn't want to look at him. How could he? He felt so… cheap. He had been angry at Yuki for doing the exact same thing with Tohma and now here he was, on top of a semi-naked Ryuichi. Oh, God, semi-naked Ryuichi…

"Yuki?" Ryuichi's eyes narrowed and Shuichi's heart sank even further. Now he had made Ryuichi angry too. He wanted to cry again.

"Yuki?" Shuichi forced himself to look up at Ryuichi, his idol, his god, his friend. But was the latter still true? Shuichi opened his mouth to apologise but Ryuichi kissed him lightly on the mouth so that he sighed guiltily instead.

"Forget Yuki."

"Huh?" Shuichi looked at him, confused.

"Yuki sees nothing wrong in doing things with other men, so, Shuichi, why should you?"

Ryuichi's eyes were sparkling again and Shuichi found his guilt ease a little. Besides, he really, _really_ liked Ryuichi… but, still, he hesitated, _I can't forget, _written plainly across his face. Ryuichi leaned forward and whispered into his ear;

"Let me show you how."

He gently bit Shuichi's ear again and smiled when he heard a moan of consent before continuing where they had left off, although this time, Shuichi was more than happy to be uke when he discovered that Ryuichi really was only too capable of taking his mind off Yuki.

The next day Ryuichi dropped Shuichi home and Yuki, annoyed and even slightly worried after spending most of the night trying to discover his lover's whereabouts, was unable to understand why Shuichi was only too ready to forgive him, or why he and Ryuichi felt the need to smile so much when he asked him (indifferently of course) if he was alright.

* * *

Ack, I'm not used to writing graphically! Also, I never really know what to do with Yuki in RxS pairings because I hate breaking up characters who are really in love; I hope I covered it well enough here. Please review and tell me what you think! (Reviews make Kumagoro happy!) 

Random note: I've always wondered why people use citrus fruits to rate fanfiction so I went to my ever-faithful friend, Wikipedia!  
_Lime-_ _implied sexual situations_  
_Lemon- explicit sexual situations  
Pineapple- "bizarre" kinkiness _O.O  
_Orange- mpreg_  
Apparently this all derived from a Hentai anime called _Cream Lemon._ You really do learn new things every day…


End file.
